Angelmouse
Jump to search Angelmouse Genre Cartoon series Children's Comedy Created by Rodney Peppé Written by Jez Hall, Mark Mason Directed by Mark Mason Narrated by David Jason Opening theme "Angel Mouse, Angel Mouse!" Ending theme "Angel Mouse, Angel Mouse!" Composer(s) Kick Production Country of origin United Kingdom Original language(s) English No. of seasons 1 No. of episodes 26 Production Executive producer(s) Theresa Plummer-Andrews Producer(s) Jackie Edwards Editor(s) Paul Coppock Running time 5 minutes Production company(s) Silver Fox Films BBC Worldwide Release Original network CBBC (United Kingdom) Cartoonito (United Kingdom) ABC Kids (Australia) BFBS (Germany) Original release 27 September 1999 – 20 March 2000 Angelmouse is a British children's television programme which was produced and broadcast by the BBC. It was aired on CBeebies (both the separate channel and CBeebies on BBC One and BBC Two). It has also been broadcast on ABC Kids. It started from 27 September 1999 and ended on 20 March 2000. There are also Angelmouse books and plush toys. It was narrated by David Jason who also voiced Danger Mouse, Count Duckula, Toad in The Wind in the Willows, Hugo in Victor and Hugo, The BFG and Father Christmas in Father Christmas and the Missing Reindeer. Contents 1 Characters 2 Episodes 3 Releases 4 See also 5 External links Charactersedit Angelmouse - A mouse who is an angel. He lives on earth with his friend Quilly, and receives missions to do good deeds from "You-know-who" (God). He has wings and a "thingamajig" (halo), which slips, shrinks, wobbles or even disappears when he misbehaves or neglects his mission. Quilly - A bird, who gives Angelmouse advice and prompts him to start or continue his missions. He is also the narrator of each episode. Elliemum - A sensible, kind and cheerful elephant who highly regards Angelmouse as a 'real angel'. Baby Ellie - Elliemum's baby elephant, who likes to play and join in fun. Oswald - A duck, who loves to speed especially on roller-skates. He often says "No Brakes!" as he whizzes by. Spencer - A dotty teddy bear, who frequently drives a car. Little Petal - A cute rag doll, who runs a little shop. Hutchkin - A rabbit, who stays in his home most of the time. Other Angels - The angels that live in Heaven and are seen to attend Angel School, a school ment for angels that teach them how to be good, paint rainbows, and go through the pearled Gates of Heaven. (They made their first appearance in the episode "My Friend Angelmouse") Angel Teacher - The teacher of all of the angels, he firstly appeared in the episode "My Friend Angelmouse", revealing that he sometimes gets pissed off when Angelmouse makes a mistake. You-know-who - He is actually God, whom he is referred throughout the series as You-know-who by both Angelmouse and Quilly (and possibly the other characters). He is never shown or has said anything by word (despite that He sends Angelmouse missions by a piece of paper that flies with wings above it) due to that since He is God from the religion Christianity, it is believed that He is not a man, and has no shape or form, and He is a supreme male divine spirit. (Whenever Angelmouse's Thingamajig disappears when he makes a mistake, it is possible that You-know-who is responsible for taking the Thingamajig away as Angelmouse's punishment for some sort.) The Weather Angels - 3 angels that often deal with the weather. -The Sun Angel - He has the sun power of sunlight/daylight. -The Wind Angel - He has the ability to provide wind by taking a deep breath and blowing the wind out of his mouth. -The Rain Angel - He has the power to provide rain to Earth. (Unlike the other angels, the Weather Angels do not have wings, robes, or halos, but are seen as spirits that deal with weather often.) The Post Angel - An angel that deals with the Seventh Heaven Newspaper. Episodesedit # Title Air Date 1 "My Friend Angelmouse" 27 September 1999 Angelmouse rushes into Quilly in hope of passing the test of helping someone to qualify as an angel. He finally helps Quilly himself and gains his Thingamig. 2 "Lost Thingamajig" 4 October 1999 Angelmouse has lost his Thingamajig. As he searches for it he mistakes other hoops for it. When he saves Baby Ellie from a pond he earns it back. 3 "Important Message" 11 October 1999 Angelmouse has to return a cloth but has no forwarding owner. Angelmouse learns the benefit of helping others when he returns it to Baby Ellie. 4 "Windy Weather Day" 18 October 1999 On a very windy day, Angelmouse goes to Cloud 9 where he rescues Little Petal along with other people's items that had been blown away. 5 "Trumpet" 25 October 1999 Angelmouse receives a trumpet, but doesn't realise he's supposed to teach Baby Ellie how to play it. Unfortunately Oswald sits on it, but Baby Ellie picks up from bubble blowing. 6 "Baby Ellie's Presents" 1 November 1999 Angelmouse tries to choose a present for Baby Ellie's birthday. The whole village gets presents that she doesn't like, but Angelmouse manages to give her what she really wanted. 7 "Angel Cake" 8 November 1999 Angelmouse is requested to get a special cake for Elliemum, but he loses it to Hutchskin, so Angelmouse and Quilly make one with a little magic for Elliemum's tea time. 8 "Copycat Chick" 15 November 1999 Angelmouse has to find a home for a chick that copies his every move. No one but Elliemum and Baby Ellie are suitable carers for her. 9 "Night Flight" 22 November 1999 At night, Angelmouse helps Hutchkin find Cloud Cookoo Land. Hutchkin finally reaches it when he falls asleep. 10 "Cloud Nine" 29 November 1999 A grumpy Angelmouse travels with Oswald to the Seventh Heaven Post office. He gets Elliemum her lily seeds and helps them grow. 11 "Angelmouse's Day Off" 6 December 1999 Its Angelmouse's day off, but he's bored and has nothing to do. He gets stuck trying to get some honey, but Quilly and all the village come to his rescue. 12 "Angelmouse's Reward" 13 December 1999 Angelmouse looks around to help people to earn a nice reward, but Quilly thinks he's causing trouble. When they get home, they find a nice surprise for Angelmouse. 13 "Guardian Angelmouse" 20 December 1999 Angelmouse has to babysit Baby Ellie, but would rather go flying in Oswald's plane. Angelmouse gets his chance when Baby Ellie warns him, Oswald's plane is out of control. 14 "A Visitor for Angelmouse" 27 December 1999 Angelmouse is assigned to help a visitor to go home. Angelmouse and his friends have trouble trying to find his place, but Hutchskin has the answer to the problem. 15 "The Rainy Day" 3 January 2000 Hutchkin is stuck inside his flooded home. With the aid of his halo and a kite, Angelmouse gets Hutchkin out. 16 "The Missing Message" 10 January 2000 Angelmouse's message along with several other stuff has disappeared. Oswald is revealed to have taken the stuff while airplane fishing and got stranded on Cloud Six. 17 "Can't Sleep Won't Sleep" 17 January 2000 As Angelmouse tries to help Baby Ellie get some sleep, his mission soon turns into a slumber party, until a nightlight helps Baby Ellie fall asleep. 18 "Flyaway Feather" 24 January 2000 Angelmouse is out to find Oswald's feather. Along the way, something is making Baby Ellie sneeze repeatedly. 19 "Ice Cream Clouds" 31 January 2000 On a hot day, Angelmouse is sent to get Baby Ellie some ice-cream, but there doesn't seem to be any. Oswald upon crashing his plane finds an ice-cream cloud. 20 "Rainbow Paint" 7 February 2000 Spencer donates Angelmouse's old stuff for a jumble sale, but his rainbow paint is mixed up in the lot. Angelmouse hurries to get it back before it rains. 21 "Head In The Clouds" 14 February 2000 Angelmouse is sent to help Spencer, but he can't quite find him. He stumbles across Spencer, who was mountain climbing. 22 "Can't Stop Duck" 21 February 2000 Angelmouse derelicts his duties to see Oswald drive his new car which he's supposed to stop. However he's going to have to do it without his 'Thingamajig'. 23 "The Wishing Star" 28 February 2000 Angelmouse is sent to help Baby Ellie, but not knowing what to do, consults the wishing star for advice. 24 "Bouncing Elliemum" 6 March 2000 Elliemum has a problem with talent for a contest, so Angelmouse consults his friends for some ideas. Finally Angelmouse suggests bouncing on a cloud. 25 "Weather Angels" 13 March 2000 Little Petal's shop is in a complete mess. Unable to clean it directly, Angelmouse gets the Weather Angels to clean it with wind, rain and sunshine. 26 "The Missing Skates" 20 March 2000 Oswald's skates have gone missing. The Winter Angel at the Pole Star provides two pairs of skates for Oswald and Little Petal as well as a hat for Angelmouse. Releasesedit VHS: "My Friend Angelmouse" (1999) - My Friend Angelmouse, Lost Thingamajig, Windy weather day, Trumpet, Baby Ellie's Presents, Angelcake, Copycat chick, Angelmouse's Day Off, A Visitor For Angelmouse, Angelmouse's Reward) DVD: "Angelmouse - The Complete Series" (1999) See alsoedit BBC CBeebies List of BBC children's television programmes External links * *Angelmouse official website *Mark Mason Animation Ltd. website Category:British children's animated television programmes Category:English-language television programs Category:BBC children's television programmes Category:Christian animation Category:Australian Broadcasting Corporation shows Category:British animated television programmes featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:1999 British television programme debuts Category:2000 British television programme endings Category:1990s British children's television series Category:2000s British children's television series Category:Fictional angels Category:Television series about mice and rats Category:Angels in television Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1999 Category:Male characters in television Category:1990s British animated television series Category:2000s British animated television series